A Rival for Mr Darcy
by Jayne Matthews
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is planning her wedding to the charming and sophisticated Mr. William Darcy. Enter Granville Ackerman, handsome banker and past rival of her fiancé. Granville instantly takes to Elizabeth and uses Darcy's past faults against him. He seems to pop up where ever Elizabeth turns. Will he come between William and Elizabeth before they make it to the altar?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"For God's sakes, Lizzy. You look every bit a miserable wallflower as poor Mary," Mrs. Bennet said to her second born daughter, Elizabeth. She picked up her crystal wine glass and held it to her bronze-colored lips while fixing a glare on Elizabeth she'd almost become immune to. "Sitting there so solemnly. And at your sister's wedding. What would Kitty say if she spotted you moping about?"

Elizabeth snuck a peek at her phone for the hundredth time only to be disappointed once again. Then she glanced over her shoulder looking for Mary. She found her standing in the corner of the room near a large pillar, watching the guests on the dance floor as if they were an assembly of rats apt to scurry after her at any moment.

"The least you could do is smile and pretend you are happy for Kitty. This is _her_ day after all."

Elizabeth was in no mood to accept further nagging from her mother, so she placed a small grin in her view. "Of course, I am happy for her." Her gaze passed around the spacious ballroom, the perimeter enclosing the party in ivory satin drapery. A dozen tables, adorned with soft pastel-colored flowers and ivory candles, housed the lively guests of Mr. Elijah Marshall and his new wife, Catharine. The newly-wed couple had been the handsomest she'd ever seen—even considering Jane's much more elaborate and formal affair. Elijah donned a smart, charcoal gray tuxedo, and Catherine exuded grace and beauty in a cream-colored trumpet gown with a laced, sweetheart neckline. "It was a beautiful wedding." She sighed, wistfully hoping her nuptials didn't turn into such a grandiose occasion. She would have suggested elopement if it were not for the inevitable heart attack it would elicit in her mother.

"Right, it was," Mrs. Bennet said, puffing her chest out and straightening herself in the chair. Her daughter's weddings were like the Oscars, and she had a hand in every victory.

She set her glass down and leaned toward her daughter. "And so many eligible bachelors at the reception. We should be scanning for prospects for Mary."

Though she was the third sister born, Mary seemed destined to marry last, if at all. Watching her sisters become engaged and then marry, one by one, her staunch pride and fervent desire to experience surrendered to a more complacent, and oftentimes, bitter young woman of barely twenty-one. So apparent to Elizabeth that she not only felt sorry for her sister, but was compelled to impede the destiny her mother pointed out too frequently for everyone's nerves.

"Mary will look for her own husband when she's good and ready," Elizabeth said with her downward brows aimed at her mother. But her homely sister's bleak future wasn't the only thing souring Elizabeth's mood. Mr. William Darcy had been gone for several days back to his family home. And unfortunately for Elizabeth, her mother's expression clearly acknowledged Elizabeth's sentiments.

"Let's just hope your fiancé comes back…otherwise, Mary might have a shot at beating you to the altar." A sloppy chuckle spilled out of her like a cough. "Wouldn't that be a mortifying?"

"Of course he's coming back."

"Well," she huffed. "To miss such a momentous occasion and leave you so unattended is typical of Mr. Pompous—"

"Mother! You know perfectly well he had to be away."

Mrs. Bennet smirked a reply.

"His sister is ill. Would you have me drinking and delighting in music and dance whilst one of my beloved family members had taken ill?" As it was, the only thing that kept her mind from missing William was delving into her studies. Marrying a distinguished and wealthy gentleman would not deter her from getting her Masters in psychology. Her independence was just as important as being a wife at that moment in her life—at least that's what she continued to remind herself. And what she'd told William when she'd decided not to move into the flat in the city he'd secured for them while their dream home was being built.

"Of course not. But there comes a time when your wife must come first before all others."

"Well, we're not married yet. And speaking of marriages, where has your _attentive_ husband run off to?" Last she'd seen her father had been dancing with Kitty. The two had exchanged such loving gazes, a pang of jealousy had taken over her for a moment until she pictured herself in her sister's place on her own wedding day.

"Your father made his escape to the garden for some fresh air."

"Yes, I'm feeling a bit stifled at the moment myself." She meant to slip that remark beneath her breath, but her mother's scowl indicated she'd heard.

In a flash, Mrs. Bennet brightened and sat up straighter. She nodded toward a group of chatty women at a table. "Why don't you take a stroll across the room and see if Mrs. Warner catches sight of your ring? If she does, wave me over when she makes a fuss."

"I'll do no such thing, mother. Besides, everyone is well aware of my engagement to William. Thanks to you they—"

"Look, Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet cuffed her wrist, stopping Elizabeth's tirade.

What more could this woman possibly have to rant about?

"Who's that man talking to Elijah and Kitty? He's positively dishy, and just look at the way he carries himself. Held up my money, that one."

"Don't be silly. How could you possibly know that?"

"Trust me, Lizzy. My radar is buzzing like bees on butterscotch. Let's grab Mary and go meet him."

Just as Mrs. Bennet rose, the tall, handsome stranger locked eyes with Elizabeth. She quickly looked down and away, pushing her chair back to leave the table. "You go ahead, mother. I'm going to check on Mary myself. She should sit down and eat something."

"Nonsense. Mary needs…" Elizabeth hadn't noticed her mother's speech trail off. But then she nudged Lizzy's arm and turned to her with wide eyes. "He's staring at you, dear."

She scoffed and shook her head, pretending to straighten her place setting. But as she did so, she passed her gaze in the mystery man's direction again. Sure enough, as he continued to converse with the groom and bride, his eyes homed in on her. Elizabeth put on a faux grin and attempted to shake the feeling of being the target in a hunter's scope. "It's getting so late," she said in a low tone, knowing the resistance that would follow. Before she could continue, the man gestured in her direction and a moment later Elijah and Kitty led him over.

"Mrs. Bennet, this is my cousin, Granville Ackerman," Elijah said.

Elizabeth noted his accompanying smile as so curious her brows drew together.

"Oh, your cousin. Of course," Mrs. Bennet sang in recollection. "You did mention him once before. Works in banking, I believe?"

"That's right, Mum," Kitty said. "He's traveled quite extensively in business, and he's brought us the most beautiful vase from China as a wedding gift. So priceless and delicate he's having it couriered directly to the house."

"My, how lovely." Mrs. Bennet gleamed a satisfied smile in Elizabeth's direction indicating she'd been correct about the man.

A brief silence fell upon the group as Granville eyed Elizabeth, waiting for his proper introduction.

"And this is my sister, Eliza," Kitty said.

She reached out to accept his hand when it came her way. "It's Elizabeth. Please to meet you, Mr. Ackerman."

"Likewise, Eliza." A playful grin accompanied his cheeky defiance about her name. "Please, call me Granville." His squinted eyes sparkled as if he were witnessing a glorious sunrise. She caught the distinguished crow's feet settling at the corners of his eyes. He must have been about ten to fifteen years older than Elijah who was almost thirty.

The small group exchanged remarks about the successful turnout of guests and commented on reasons some couldn't attend. Before long, the happy couple was whisked away for chatting and more pictures.

"Mrs. Bennet, I hope you don't mind me saying you certainly have a skill in bearing such beautiful and gracious daughters."

The flustered woman's hand flew to her chest. "I wouldn't mind that at all, Mr. Ackerman. And I thank you."

He dipped his head in a slow nod. "And your sister tells me you're a student, Elizabeth. Psychology, I believe?

Elizabeth only nodded and smiled.

"I find that fascinating."

"I find it quite peculiar such a conversation about me occurred," she said.

Taken aback by her response, he paused. "You clearly have a knack for revealing one's intentions rather quickly. I have to admit now that I asked about you."

"Did you, now?" She gave him a sidelong glance, but it did not appear to affect him and he carried on.

"Tell me, what field of psychology do you hope to work in?"

"Gerontology," Elizabeth replied.

"Aw, the study of the elderly. Not what I expected you to say but a most pleasant surprise."

And with that, Elizabeth finally awarded Granville a genuine smile as she hadn't expected him to respond in that manner.

"Yes, I'm aware of the field, and I admire your interest in doing such rewarding and important work. I'm very close with my grandfather and he's…had some struggles of late."

"Oh, dear, that's terrible," Mrs. Bennet said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elizabeth said.

"He's a strong old goat, determined as a mouse after cheese, so I'm not too worried about him."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to comment on the fact that Granville must take after his grandfather. Instead she gazed out to the dance floor to watch her sister and Elijah dance.

Granville stepped to the side to lure her attention. He held his hand out to Elizabeth. "And would you be so kind as to allow me a dance, Miss Bennet?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I really should be going."

Even as she shook her head "no," he continued to cajole her.

"I'm afraid I scarcely know anyone here. I travel too much for socializing."

"My sister Mary might fancy a turn on the dance floor." Her head swung from side to side, looking for Mary who'd disappeared from her spying spot.

"Surely you have time for one dance, Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet chimed in.

"I've got exams to study for," she said to her mother with a brow lifted; her mother's meddling wasn't appreciated. Though if she were being honest, the thought of being held closely by such a powerful and charming, yet equally intimidating man, caused much of her hesitation. She turned to Granville. "And I'm afraid I wouldn't be much of a partner as I'm simply exhausted from the day. You understand, don't you?"

"Right, of course. At least let me offer you a ride home."

Would his assertiveness know no end? There was only one way to deal with a man who thought he could get anything he wanted. "Mr. Ackerman, I can assure you that I'm neither delicate nor priceless, so I shall not need a courier. But thank you for the offer." Elizabeth strode away, leaving Granville and her mother with their mouths hung open.

Sometime later, Mrs. Bennet wandered out to the garden to look for Mr. Bennet. She stopped next to a bench facing a large cement pond and waterfall. She felt a presence behind her and turned.

"Mr. Ackerman. Hello again."

"Hello, Mrs. Bennet. I saw you walk out and hoped to have a word, but if you wish to be alone I can take leave."

"Not at all. I was only looking for Mr. Bennet. A duty that need not be executed with any urgency."

Granville stepped closer to the woman as if he were to reveal his trade secrets.

Her eyes widened in anticipation.

"I'd like to know more about Elizabeth. She's the most fascinating creature I've ever laid eyes upon."

Mrs. Bennet clasped her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Ackerman. In truth, I'm a bit disappointed myself. But Elizabeth is already engaged to be married. I would have thought such a worldly man as you would have noticed the ring on her finger."

"I make it my business to notice things, madam. I'm also highly successful in acquisitions," he said with a wink and a smile.

"I see."

"I'm always up for a good battle—as long as the prize is worth it. I hope my words don't offend you."

"On the contrary. I admire your determination, but you don't know my Lizzy. She's not one to be trifled with. As you mentioned yourself, I do have an abundance of lovely daughters, and I happen to have one who is completely available."

A crooked smile took over his face. "You prove to be a worthy opponent, madam. Yes, I've met Mary. A…let's say, _sweet_ young lady."

"Yes, let's do say that. And tread carefully, my good man."

"No disrespect to Mary, but when one finds their destiny, no one else will do—no matter how brilliant or gracious or _sweet_ another might be."

"Good point, sir. I can see why you are so successful. Your powers of persuasion are exceptional and endless. However, like I mentioned, Elizabeth is not worth your time and efforts. She's mad over Mr. William Darcy. Do you know him?"

His eyes darted away for just a flash. "I know of Mr. Darcy. I also happened to notice he didn't accompany Elizabeth to the wedding."

Mrs. Bennet suddenly felt his prying could prove dangerous. "He's out of town—expectedly."

Their eyes connected in challenge a second before Granville relented. "Ah. Well I thank you for your time. I'll leave you be."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ackerman."

He moved to leave, stopped short, and made a half turn. "You know, I'm sure Mary will find a companion someday."

"A mother can only hope."

"Well, a mother can do more than hope. And I'd be willing to wager you are one such type of mother."

Mrs. Bennet sighed. "If you've got something to say, sir, let's have it. I'm growing tired and that's not a state that bodes well for Mr. Bennet when I find him."

"I apologize. I just thought of an amazing coincidence. My younger brother, Patrick, also finds himself in a similar situation as Mary."

Mrs. Bennet narrowed her eyes on the man as he looked toward the reception area before continuing.

"You see, Patrick has had his own troubles finding a suitable mate."

She didn't know where he was going with this, but the report didn't please her. She folded her arms.

"Mind you, he's a respectable young man. My family would have chucked him had he disgraced the Ackerman name. He only finds challenge in matters of the opposite sex."

Granville went on to talk about an extremely shy child who grew into an awkward teenager who grew into an equally awkward man, burying himself in studies and work to avoid facing female rejection. Unfortunately for this young man, the society in which he had been brought up only afforded him the most discerning prospects to which he never measured up.

"What exactly are you proposing, Mr. Ackerman. Be out with it at once."

Granville revealed his intentions which amounted to a simple business agreement of the heart. If Mary and Patrick could spend time together and grow to be fond of each other, then the same possibility could exist for him and Elizabeth—with some assistance from her mother to provide opportunity and support.

Wanting nothing more than seeing her daughters married off, she considered his offer. After all, Mr. Darcy hadn't appealed to her from the start. This could be a brilliant win for everyone all around. Especially considering an ally might be exactly what she needed for a secure future given the hopeless financial situation with the Bennet estate. According to Mr. Bennet, they simply couldn't afford their home since his position at the firm had been reduced, and he may lose it all together. Their already modest estate was badly in debt, and his only recourse would be to turn the property into a tourists' rental, an utterly unthinkable prospect for Mrs. Bennet. Still, no matter how appealing Mr. Ackerman's prospect was, her savvy instincts had her holding back. "Why don't you bring your young man to my house for tea, so I can see for myself what kind of prospect he is? And then we can see what Mary thinks of him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweat coated every inch of Elizabeth's body as she pulled into the drive of her family home after a mid-day run in the park. Her sudden interest in exercise had less to do with anticipation for her wedding dress fitting next month and more to do with expending pent up energy while William was away. Shutting her door with a bump of her hip, she slung her bag over her shoulder causing her phone to fly out of her hand. It slid across the pavement and settled somewhere in the bushes. _Bloody hell_ , she whispered under her breath as she set her bag down and walked toward the bushes. Of course, her phone rang. She froze and let out a sigh before getting down on all fours. On the third ring, she shoved her arm as far as it could go under some thick brush. Her arm and cheek skimmed along the damp dirt as her hand pilfered around. _Ace_! Her fingers connected with the phone and yanked it out.

"Hello…William?" she gasped without looking at the number.

"My love. So happy to have caught you."

Elizabeth clumsily got to her feet. "Yes, yes. And I am as well." The reply came so naturally it surprised her, as if she had not been disappointed with his lack of staying in touch.

"Are you all right? You sound distressed."

"I'm fine. I've just come from a run."

"Really? I suppose that's typical of a bride-to-be, but I see no need for that in your case."

Had the compliment been delivered in person, she might have reacted differently. But as the sun beat down on her dirty, damp skin, she went straight to the matter at heart. "When are you coming home, William? And your message last night said you would ring me first thing this morning." She cringed at her needy tone. It wouldn't be the first time a call came late or message not returned, but she'd hoped her fiancé would realize work shouldn't monopolize his life. Married life would certainly be much different.

"I'll do my best to get home as quickly as possible. I'm sorry my sister's illness has kept me away so long." His clipped tone held anything but regret. "It appears to have driven you to exercise and relieved you the sensibilities that would have you asking of her current status."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as her cheeks flushed. He was right, and though pointing it out angered her, an apology was due. "I'm sorry, William. I should have asked straight away. How is Georgina doing?"

"I understand, love. I'd like to have better news, but she's not been well at all."

Elizabeth held her tongue during his pause, hoping to avoid another debate involving his sister's dramatics and how she never approved of Elizabeth as potential wife to her brother. It didn't help matters that Georgina believed Elizabeth had been behind Jane and Charles reuniting, thwarting her own plans to have him.

"I know she can be needy at times, but apparently she has yet to recover from her latest heartbreak. It seems an anxiety attack caused a fall in which she hit her head and twisted ankle."

A bloody bump on the head and a twisted ankle? This was the medical emergency for which he abandoned her? No proper words came; in their place, her heart beat erratically, and she fought against telling her fiancé exactly what she thought Georgina was up to.

"She doesn't have a concussion," he continued, "but her mentality at the moment is most concerning. She hasn't eaten in two days."

Elizabeth's lips drew into a hard line before she pulled in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I hope she'll…be feeling well soon."

"She's home now and resting; I hadn't the heart to tell her in her distressed state I was leaving today, but I'll break the news to her tonight and hopefully return tomorrow. I should have that accounting issue wrapped up here as well so timing will be perfect."

Wanting the same flexibility when she acquired her own career, Elizabeth always managed understanding when it came to William's work. And his infrequent trips back to Derbyshire were short enough she didn't see fit to complain. But this time, his sister made the visit that much longer. "There's just so much to do for the wedding."

"Which is why we hired Olivia, love. Simply tell her your wishes and let her make them come true."

"But I want them to be _our_ wishes."

"Your wishes are mine as well. And right now my only wish is to know that wedding plans are not the only cause for my urgent return."

Elizabeth couldn't help but grin as he disarmed her contempt for the whole situation. She sauntered toward the door. "Of course it's not the only reason. I'm not one of those brides who needs some spectacular affair. You know that. I just want to be your wife, and I miss you terribly."

"I'll be home soon, love. And then you'll have not a want in the world."

They both lingered a bit longer; William sent his best to her family. Just before entering the front door, they said their farewells, her spirits lifted from one short conversation. The charming Mr. William Darcy once again took her from fancying giving him a tongue lashing to melting from his words.

"Finally, Lizzy," her mother screeched, heading right for her. She grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward the stairs like a dog on a leash. "Go right up and change. You look positively dreadful."

"Why?" she asked, pulling her arm away. And what's that smell?" Her stomach rumbled from the heavenly scent of something hot and doughy.

Ignoring her questions, she shuffled toward the kitchen waving a hand over her head. "And make sure Mary is presentable. Well, do what you can anyway."

Elizabeth turned on her heel and marched across the path her mother had taken. "What is going on?" she said, entering the kitchen to find a tea tray prepared. "Who's coming over and why did I need to be here? Your message sounded like the Queen herself was on her way over."

Mrs. Bennet halted her mock arranging of their good china and faced her daughter. "Don't be silly, now. Mary's going to have a visitor." Her rosy cheeks puffed at the sides and she tapped Elizabeth on the arm. "An accomplished young man I might add. Can you believe it?"

Unsure what to make of this news, Elizabeth's gaze locked on her mother's eyes, scrutinizing them for hidden schemes. "Who is this man and why haven't I heard anything until now?"

Her mother held her eyes up to inspection for only a moment before dashing them away to the clock on the wall. "Oh goodness, it's almost time. Lizzy, please be a dear sister and go help Mary." One more short battle of stares occurred before Mrs. Bennet whined, "Please! There's no time for interrogations. I'm sure you'll hear all you need to know when he arrives."

The sweet smile her mother plastered on was not to be trusted, but Lizzy didn't want to risk Mary feeling insecure or embarrassed, whatever this meeting happened to be, so she backed away from the counter. "All right. Let me run up and see how she's doing."

When Elizabeth's foot hit the first stair her mother entered back into the lounge. "And it wouldn't hurt to get yourself cleaned up as well."

Elizabeth paused in the doorway of Mary's room, watching her sister standing in front of a full-length mirror. At first, she had her arms folded, as if to protest the dress her mother most likely made her wear. She turned from side to side, sending the knee-length blue dress twirling about, lighting a tiny smile on her face. Elizabeth suddenly felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She much preferred the feisty side of her sister. The side that was more like her. But the young woman before her had hope in her eyes, and that was a dangerous thing. Whoever this young man was, she needed to have a serious word with him about his intentions given that Mary's only experience with men was what she read in books.

"My, that's a pretty dress on you."

"Lizzy!" Mary whipped around with a scowl. "Were you spying on me?"

"Of course not," Elizabeth said, entering the room. "Mother sent me up to see how lovely you look."

"Right." Mary took a seat at the vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face fell and her shoulders sagged. "She sent you to make sure I didn't look hideous and embarrass her."

Elizabeth went to stand behind Mary and addressed her reflection "Did she say that?" She gathered the bulk of Mary's shoulder-length hair in her hands and twisted it before holding it to the top of her head. Mary shook her head in disapproval, so she let the pile fall back down.

Elizabeth caught sight of the dirt on her cheek and her tussled hair from her clumsiness outside. She'd let it pass for the moment to focus on her sister.

"Not in as many words," Mary said.

"We all ought to know by now anything mother says, or doesn't say, should be taken with a grain of salt."

"Yes…and a Gin and Dubbonet." She tilted her head in the mirror as if posing for a picture.

"What?" Elizabeth grabbed her sister's shoulders fighting a grin. "And what do you know of Gin and Dubbonet?"

"Nothing at all. Just that the Queen drinks it."

"Oh." Elizabeth giggled and seated herself on the bed. "Tell me what this is all about."

Mary turned in her chair to face her older sister and shrugged.

"Do you even know this young man? Do you want to meet him?"

Mary's eyes turned down. "How do I know what I want?" She looked up and found an empathetic expression from the sister she'd been closest to. "I only know I don't want to wake up one day an old lady playing piano for her fifteen cats."

Elizabeth threw her head back and guffawed. "My goodness. You do realize there were about fifty years in between that you completely tossed? What is the rush? And if you say it has anything to do with mother wanting us all wed to stately gentleman, I'm going string you up by your toe nails."

Mary glanced to the door and scooted to the end of her chair. "Truthfully, Lizzy," she whispered, "I'm not the least bit concerned what mother is worried about. I just…"

"What is it? You can tell me."

"I just want to experience the way you feel when you look at William. For the longest time, I thought you and our sisters were acting like silly little twits whilst in the company of boys and men."

"That is not entirely without truth."

"I know, but lately, I've seen something different. Something…beautiful. There's also a light in your eyes and your smile, and most especially when you are around William. Like you've discovered this hidden treasure that's only yours to be had."

"And you want a treasure of your own?"

"Of course. I haven't met very many young men, and those I have met have amounted to little distraction from enriching my mind and my art. But if I'm being honest with myself, I dared not give them much chance. So tonight is about me giving this whole thing a go. It's the only reason I agreed."

A string pulled at Elizabeth's heart. She reached for her sisters hands, looked into her eyes, torn between concern and excitement. Mary sensed the hesitation.

"Is something wrong with that, Lizzy?"

"No…no. I just don't want you to do this mother's way. You don't have to change for any man. If it's meant to be, Mary, he will see in you everything he's looking for. Everything wonderful I see."

It had been some years since Elizabeth had seen the smile that took over Mary's face. The two women were in agreement that Mary didn't need to put on airs or turn herself into the kind of woman she wasn't. But that didn't mean she couldn't put her best foot forward. So, Elizabeth added a modicum of makeup to Mary's face while enlightening her about the inner workings of the male ego.

Amidst their giggling they heard the doorbell and froze. They tiptoed to the open door, leaned out, and peeked down to the front entry. Their mother shook a hand connected to an arm covered by a deep blue dress shirt. When she released his hand, he stepped forward and came into view. Elizabeth couldn't be sure of his age from her vantage point, but he appeared to be in his mid-twenties. Average height, sandy blond hair, a bit shaggy, and glasses perched on the end of his nose. She glanced at Mary optimistically with brows raised. Mary returned the look with a shrug and a _meh_ expression, and then pushed her own glasses further up on her nose.

"We'd better get down there," Elizabeth whispered. Remembering what she'd looked like in the mirror, she took two steps back into the room. "Just give me one second to freshen up—unless you want to go on ahead."

"No!" Mary said in a strained whisper and then her attention was pulled back down below. "Wait, who's that?"

Elizabeth paced back to their spying point.

"Which one is he? He looks familiar," Mary added.

Walking up behind the man they'd just seen was another man, a few inches taller and possibly twenty years older. Elizabeth would have said he looked familiar to her, too, but this handsome stranger was no stranger. It only took her a moment to put the pieces to this crooked puzzle together.

"Granville Ackerman."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth's voice came out louder than she'd meant it to. All eyes from downstairs turned their way.

"Come, you two. Our company has arrived," Mrs. Bennet announced.

Mary grasped her fingers and whispered from the side of her mouth as they approached the stairs. "Don't you dare leave my side."

Preoccupied with mentally willing her mother's gaze her way so she could glare at her, Elizabeth didn't answer. Obliging Mary her request would take a back seat to cornering her meddling mum for answers. Mrs. Bennet, who's attire better fit Sunday church than tea at home, seemed to look everywhere around the room except for Elizabeth.

As they approached the bottom stair, Elizabeth turned her attention to the two gentlemen waiting at the bottom, both of whom were outfitted attractively with dress shirts and ties, and both of whom looked directly at Elizabeth. She glanced to Mary, hoping she hadn't noticed, and then bowed her head, stalled, and let Mary step ahead.

Mrs. Bennet appeared at their sides and aided in the introductions. She first presented Patrick to Mary, who offered her hand limply. He accepted it with an awkward shake. "Hello," they both said, practically in unison.

"And I'm sure you remember Mr. Granville Ackerman, Lizzy," her mother said.

"Lovely to see you again, Lizzy," Granville said with a nod. "Do you mind if I call you, Lizzy." His brown hair was two shades darker than his brothers, and with the physical differences including height and age, Elizabeth wondered if they truly were related by blood.

"Not at all. Nice to see you again as well," she said, placing a polite grin on display.

Granville's wide smile was a pleasant reply until it lingered on too long for her comfort and caused her to evaluate its source. Elizabeth glanced down at herself, remembering not only her out of place clothing—black leggings with matching sleeveless top—but the state of her hair and face. No stranger to self-deprecation, she began to giggle. Admittedly, the thought of her mother's reaction added fuel to her amusement, and she laughed harder. Granville joined her, seeming to know exactly the reason. Patrick and Mary traded knitted brows before their eyes scurried away from each other. Mrs. Bennet finally broke through the moment.

"It's such a glorious day; I thought we'd all sit out on the patio."

"Will we be covered?" Patrick asked. "My fair skin burns easily."

"Yes, we have a lovely covered spot in the garden."

Everyone followed her to the back door, and as they walked Patrick spoke again. "Garden? I've got terrible hay fever. I'm allergic to oak pollen. Have you any oak trees?"

"The question seemed to confuse Mrs. Bennet. "Oh…er…I don't think—"

"No, we don't," Mary chimed in. "Our trees our elm. And besides, we'll be seated west of our foliage, so the wind will carry any pollen away from us not toward us. You'll be fine."

Patrick looked over his spectacles at Mary as if he were in his seventies instead of twenties. Elizabeth thought she caught a momentary sparkle in his eyes. Then he said, "Thank you, Mary" in as formal a tone as a teacher speaking to a student.

The day was warm as everyone settled into their seats at the table that had already been set with their good linens and silverware. Elizabeth squinted at the unusually elaborate spread of sandwiches, cakes, and scones. Her mother leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Why didn't you clean yourself up?"

Elizabeth delivered her reply in the same strained and demanding tone as her mother, while the others distracted themselves with filling their plates. "Why didn't you tell me Ackerman would be here?"

"What does it matter? I would have thought you'd want to be presentable no matter who shall enter our home."

"Given the fact that Mary is the one you've got up for auction, I think my presentation is much less of concern, don't you?"

Granville caught Mrs. Bennet's disdained face from her daughter's comment before she had a chance to hide it away and replace it with a smile. Small talk ensued, mostly led by Granville and Mrs. Bennet with requests for Patrick and Mary as if they were two performing circus animals. "Tell Patrick about your music scholarship, Mary." "Tell Mary about your promotion, Patrick." Watch the dancing bears perform for you. Elizabeth drew herself into the food on her plate to escape the matchmaking and fantasized about the spread they would have at their wedding. She breathed a sigh of relief when a momentary hush fell across the table.

A minute later, Mr. Bennet rounded the corner staring at the newspaper he had folded in this hand. Dressed more casually than the group—except for Elizabeth—he caught sight of the small party. He stopped, snagged a flaky scone from the tray, and took a bite as he went on his way, giving them not a second look.

"Thomas Bennet, you stop right there. Do you not see we have guests?" Mrs. Bennet titled her head and waited for his attention.

He stopped and ran his gaze around the table before landing on a perturbed Mrs. Bennet. "I have eyes, my dear." He slipped the paper under his arm and reached his hand out to Granville just as the two gentlemen stood to meet him. "How do you do, sir?" he said around his chewing.

"Granville Ackerman, Mr. Bennet. And this is my younger brother, Patrick."

Mr. Bennet shook Patrick's hand with a silent nod.

"I've just brought him round to meet Mary," Granville stated.

Mr. Bennet cocked his head at Patrick. "Is that so?" He passed his gaze over to Mary whose smile caused him to double take his attention back to her the moment he turned it away as if he hadn't recognized her. "Takes a village, I presume," he muttered under his breath.

Mrs. Bennet quickly spoke up to cover her husband's comment. "Mr. Ackerman is a well-traveled business man and his brother is…well, he's…"

"My brother is my protégé, ma'am."

"I'm a graduate from UCL business school." Patrick's dark eyes skirted to Mary and with no reaction from her, he cleared his throat and returned to his seat.

Mr. Bennet gave the unlikely clan another once over as if trying to determine "whodunit" in a game of Clue. "Right, well, I'll just leave you to…that."

"Father won't you join us," Elizabeth said, her voice slightly strained. The one person she could feel herself around was the very person who sped walked through the family—both literally and figuratively.

"Actually," Mr. Bennet said, avoiding his wife's contemptuous gaze, "there is a matter I need to speak to you about, Lizzy. Can I have a moment in private?"

Elizabeth seized the opportunity to pop from her chair, her mother and Mary both reaching for her arms at the same time like shackles on an electric chair. Her mother spoke first. "I should think this could wait since we—"

"I'll be quick about it." She wriggled her arms free of the women and followed her father out of the patio, back into the house.

Mr. Bennet didn't stop until he reached his study. Inside, he leaned against an old walnut desk he'd had as long as Elizabeth could remember and folded his arms. "Be careful around that one?"

The side of Elizabeth's mouth turned up slightly, and her soft brown eyes narrowed. "Granville?"

With a fist propped under his chin, he nodded.

Not that she had any reason to defend Granville, but she was curious why her father deemed him some sort of threat. "Father, you know nothing about the man."

"On the contrary. I'm very well informed on the likes of Mr. Ackerman's _savvy_ business dealings not to mention his way with women."

"But you've only just met him."

Mr. Bennet went on to explain how Mrs. Bennet droned on about Mr. Ackerman the night before. How she boasted of his prowess and reputation and how Patrick would soon follow in his footsteps. He'd done a little research on his own as well, and without giving details, she could see he held no admiration for the man.

"I wouldn't worry, father. I'm sure mother wouldn't have gone on about him if there was something to be concerned about."

Mr. Bennet shook his head and grinned before walking closer to his favorite daughter. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "My dear, Lizzy. Thinking your mother would refrain from a good craic is like expecting the crickets not to chirp. As for the intent of those three out there…" He nudged his head in the direction of the door and rubbed the dirt from her cheek with the hanky. "…that remains to be seen."

With that small act of love, both from his words and from his tending to her, Elizabeth transformed into a little girl again, just in from rousting about in the fields. She smiled and put her arm around him, leaning her head into his shoulder. "Given you're about the only sane person in this house, father, I'll consider your warning and be on guard."

Mr. Bennet put his arm around her and squeezed. "Right. Do stay vigil. Now you should return before your mother starts discussing engagement parties that I'll have to fund by selling the gold from my teeth."

He meant to elicit the usual giggle from the daughter who most appreciated his humor, but the joke hit too close to reality. "Father…"

"Now don't you start in on me about the wedding again. We'll manage."

That's what Mr. Bennet always said when it came to money and his daughters.

"But the firm…are you still worried?"

"With lawyers like ours and as old as I am, I have no doubt I'll be the first to go if it comes to it; they've already reduced my time by twenty-five percent. What do they need a business manager for if they are getting no cases after all?"

She put on a brave face to spare her father of the guilt. She wished there was more she could do to help. She'd discussed her father's troubles with William hoping he might have some idea of what to do, but so far he hadn't mentioned it.

He tapped her on the chin and lifted his brows. "I'm sure it will all work out. Like I told your mother, we can always rent the house." He winked, leaving Elizabeth unsure if he was joking. "Wouldn't your mother be the most hospitable hostess?" he added.

They both laughed, and Elizabeth headed to the door with a sigh of concession. Good times or bad, her parents remained committed to torturing each other.

"And what of Darcy?" His words caught her before she stepped out. "Will he be home soon to protect what he's claimed?"

"Father!" It was a weak attempt because they both knew nothing he could say would take him from her good graces. "Yes, William should be home tomorrow."

Her father nodded with a small smirk, and she was on her way. As she walked back through the house, she felt a hint of sadness for the changes that lie ahead. Her heart and future belonged to William, but leaving her family home and its fate both weighed heavily on her heart. If indeed her father lost his job and they had to give up the house, or worse, rent it, it would kill her mother. Her brain couldn't comprehend all the implications. Could her parents' already shaky marriage survive? It was as if the house and the kids were keeping them together. The only thing she knew for sure was that Mrs. Bennet would look to her daughters for support and Elizabeth feared she would draw the short straw.

She returned to the patio, welcomed by her mother's cackles and Mary's pout. It appeared her mother had monopolized the conversation again, and from the sound of it, had taken to boasting about her eldest and most respectable daughter, Jane. Hearing her name touched an achy spot in her heart. She and Jane had been so close, and now more than ever she needed her. So many things in her life required dissection; Jane had expertly led Elizabeth through many tough times. But, Jane needed to follow her heart, and her husband, to a new life. Believing things happen for a reason, Elizabeth set her faith in the new closeness between her and Mary, something that could benefit them both.

Granville and Patrick stood for Elizabeth to take her seat, but before she could do so, Mrs. Bennet suggested they have a stroll and show Granville and Patrick the garden. Had Patrick's allergies slipped her mind already?

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet, but I'll be fine with my view from here," Patrick said, sitting once again.

Mary's lips pulled into a straight line as she caught her mother's eye. Mrs. Bennet smiled and stammered for a response when Granville spoke up.

"I hear Mary is an excellent pianist, Patrick. Maybe you can convince her to play something for you while we take a short walk."

Elizabeth attempted to pass an apology to Mary through her eyes, but Mary didn't appear concerned about being alone with Patrick. In fact, she brightened at the suggestion. Patrick's expression, on the other hand, appeared as though he'd rather risk the hives.

"That's a wonderful idea," Mrs. Bennet agreed.

Elizabeth could have sworn she saw a strange look pass between Granville and her mother. And as they stepped onto the path toward the garden, Mrs. Bennet suddenly felt a chill and returned to the house to fetch her sweater.

Without waiting for her, Elizabeth and Granville walked in silence for the first few minutes. Elizabeth filled the empty space with trivial facts about the area, pointing out where her father had added this tree or that set of hedges.

"Your home is beautiful," Granville said when she'd had nothing more to say. "Very…quaint."

"Yes, I'm sure it is _quaint_ compared to what you're used to."

"I'm not used to anything at all. In fact, my family started out rather like yours. I've worked extremely hard to get where I am today."

Though his tone was not defensive, Elizabeth felt contrite. "Oh, I didn't mean to…it's just that—"

He reached out and touched her arm and stopped to faced her. "It's all right. I took no offense." His teeth were brilliantly straight and white, and his sweet smile relaxed her. But her father's words hovered overhead like a dark cloud threatening rain. She looked away toward a flowering bush. "Right, well…" Before she could think of something else to say, he spoke again.

"You know, most women try to impress me somehow. You seem to be doing whatever you can do accomplish the opposite."

She turned in surprise. Though the words could be deemed showing he was offended, the look on his face exhibited amusement. She pressed a firm line into her lips and cocked her head at the most overly presumptuous gentleman. At this point, she cared not one way or the other for the charming Mr. Ackerman. "I've no earthly idea what you're talking about."

"Well you're certainly not dressed for tea, and you left the room the moment you had the chance, and your demeanor suggests walking with me in the garden is likely the last place on earth you'd choose to be."

Every word he'd spoken held plenty of truth but no evidence to support his claim. Her mouth hung open, and she narrowed her eyes on him. "Really? Mr. Ackerman, I had no idea tea was on my mother's agenda for today. I only returned home when she asked me."

He tilted his head, seeming to consider her response. "All right, Miss Bennet," he said copying her return to formality. "I stand corrected." He showed her a wide grin as his gaze lowered on her face. "At least you saw fit to rid yourself of the grime that graced your beautiful face earlier." He reached up and brushed his thumb down her cheek where the spot had been. So gentle from such a powerful man, Elizabeth's skin erupted in goosebumps. And when his eyes traveled back up to meet hers, she noticed for the first time his intense pearly blue eyes. Their beauty took ahold of her for a moment before she looked away, back up to the house.

"I think it's time we got back to the others," she said, taking a step back. Elizabeth took the trail at a brisk pace with Granville clipping at her heels. All the while she denied his charms had broken through, if only for a moment.

When they entered the house, she headed straight for Mary and Patrick at the piano. Upon her arrival, she noted Granville was no longer behind her.

Mrs. Bennet stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her daughter attempt to impress her first gentleman caller. She'd seen Mary interact with young men at various events along with her sisters, but it always ended the same way: Mary either lost interest and walked away, or she made it perfectly clear to the poor chap she'd had no interest in him whatsoever. But this time seemed to be different. The way Mary sat up straighter at the bench. The way her eyes flitted to Patrick between verses. And even her playing sounded better than she'd heard in a long while. Yet, Mrs. Bennet sighed through a lump of disappointment sitting at the bottom of her stomach as she eyed Patrick, catching that same apathetic expression typically present on her daughter's face. It only made matters worse when Elizabeth arrived all too soon from the garden. Would these two girls ever cooperate in her lifetime? More likely they'd send her to an early grave. Or worse yet, the poor house.

A heavy footfall behind her startled her. She turned to find Granville standing at the counter with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mr. Ackerman, did you enjoy the garden?"

He paused, looking past her to catch a glimpse of the three at the piano.

Mrs. Bennet almost resigned herself to accept the inevitable. Mr. Ackerman's intentions may have been beneficial to everyone, but Patrick and Lizzy seemed to be stubborn roadblocks to their successes. She stepped toward him and spoke again before he could answer her question.

"I suppose my Lizzy was a bit caught off guard today. I apologize she wasn't at her best. I'm sure you've seen enough of this side of her."

He chuckled. "On the contrary. I found her even more enchanting than our first encounter."

Mrs. Bennet cocked her head. "Really?" She purred the word in song as if she were solely responsible for her daughter's appeal.

"I'm afraid the feeling was not mutual, however." His eyes fixed on her, wide and innocent, playing to the motherly instincts he obviously did not know were lacking.

"Oh," she replied. "And I'm afraid Patrick seems to have no interest in Mary either."

"Patrick tends to take his time…warming up to people." He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes as if in deep thought. "I wonder if perhaps Mary might have some influence on Elizabeth, and I could have some on my dear brother."

Mrs. Bennet appreciated his confidence but had little faith herself. "Lizzy is not one to be manipulated— "She gazed over her shoulder to check on the trio, catching a content look on Elizabeth's face as she sat and watched the two who were now chatting. Or more accurately, Mary appeared to be doing all the talking. "But she is quite fond of her sister, and I know she'd do what she could to ensure her happiness." She turned back to Granville with skepticism. "And you're going through all this because you fancy my daughter that much? Someone to whom you only just met?" She lifted an eyebrow in his direction.

"I understand your suspicions, Mrs. Bennet. But I'm a man who knows what he wants fairly quickly. And Lizzy not only appeals to me on a personal level. You see, my grandfather has been, let's just say, less than satisfied with the type of women I've spent time with. So you understand the full breadth of the situation, he's a majority shareholder and founder of the company I work for. He's like a father to me and…pleasing him at this time in his life is imperative on several levels."

Granville didn't come right out and admit he wanted to be in the old man's good graces before he passed on, but Mrs. Bennet couldn't see things any clearer after their conversation. Especially when he brought up the financial situation their home was in and Mrs. Bennet's possible fate should the house need to be sold. His thoroughness impressed her almost as much as his charisma.

So, a compromise was made in which neither party made any outright promises but both intended to do whatever needed for the outcomes they both desired. And Granville's allusion about how well they take care of family did not go unnoticed. Once they all retired to the parlor, Granville mentioned a music festival he and Patrick had planned to attend.

"It's the perfect entertainment for a music enthusiast such as yourself, Mary," Granville said.

"I can't believe I've never been," Mary replied, her eyes shimmering.

"We have two extra tickets if you and your sister would like to accompany us. It would give you and Patrick a bit more time to get acquainted."

Patrick had pulled out his phone a moment before and appeared to have not heard the invitation. Mary glanced to Elizabeth with her shoulders pressed up to her ears. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but Granville continued.

"As you know, our work keeps us away often and doesn't allow for making many acquaintances. It would be a most hospitable gesture if you would both agree."

"I think it sounds lovely," Mrs. Bennet said. "My girls could always use a little more culture, hmm?" She glanced to Elizabeth. Mary took hold of her sister's wrist. "I agree. Please say you will, Lizzy."

And with a slight nod of her head, Elizabeth had agreed to much more than she probably realized.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No sooner did Elizabeth's fiancé answer the door than she leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

William caught her around the waist, his face brushing through her shoulder-length hair. She inhaled the fresh, masculine scent from his neck.

"Madam, I'll kindly request you unhand me. I'm engaged to a feisty young vixen who wouldn't hesitate to give you an ear-bashing."

Elizabeth squealed as he whirled her about. "I'd do a right more than that if I saw some slag trying to nick my man."

He squeezed her tighter, enjoying her possessiveness and wholehearted greeting. "Should I make these trips a regular occurrence after we marry? The reunions are fantastic."

Her hands went to his shoulders, pushing back slightly so she could see his face. And what a sight it was—had he grown more handsome in his absence? "Don't you dare think of it, Mr. Darcy." They exchanged bright smiles before he took hold of her cheeks, and their lips met in an enthusiastic connection.

"That was definitely worth the wait," William said, releasing her.

Elizabeth beamed and grasped his hands, leading him to a brown leather sofa. "I know you were only gone a week, but so much has happened. It's felt like forever. And there's much to talk about." Long forgotten her frustration with him the day before, Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement for future husband's return. "Not just our wedding, darling, though that must be a priority. But there's Kitty's wedding—oh, it was grand and beautiful—and there's news about Mary you wouldn't believe and—"

"Well, don't waffle about. Let's hear it."

She tapped her chin, and her cheeks went high and wide. "Where to start..."

"Oh! Wait," he said reaching into his suit jacket. "I almost forgot, love."

She narrowed her eyes on his and then scanned down to his hand still inside his pocket. "Whatever have you got in there?" A flutter tapped her tummy, though she wasn't quite sure why.

He retrieved a square, gold box and held it out to her as he gazed into her eyes.

Slowly she reached out to touch the texture of the box. "You didn't have to buy me anything, darling." She'd actually made a point of telling him not to waste money on material things she had no use for.

Her response seemed to please him. With a gentle hold he took her hand, flipped it over, and placed the box in her palm. "I didn't."

"Then what is this?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off the mysterious treasure. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her something very special rested inside that golden box. Something she couldn't be certain she was worthy of.

"Open it."

Elizabeth pulled open the box, slowly revealing the most elegant piece of jewelry she'd ever laid eyes on. A double pendant, diamond necklace that had to be at least a hundred years old. Her gasp caught them both by surprise; they took hold of each other's gazes. Hers seemed to question him. She turned back to the necklace, shaking her head. "It's stunning, William. But I don't understand."

"Would you like to try it on?"

The electric beam from her smile could have lit the whole building. "It looks very expensive," she said as if that would explain her hesitation.

He dipped his finger and thumb into the box to pull the piece out, making sure to place his other hand under it for support. "And it's yours. So let's see how it looks on you. Turn around."

She complied without a word, lifting her dark hair off her neck.

"This was my great grandmother's," he said as he brought it around her and fastened it together. "It's Edwardian diamond filigree. Mother gave it to me just before her death, and I promised to save it for someone very special. He turned her shoulders so she was facing him once again. His smile went wide. "And I've never once thought of giving it to another—until you, Lizzy. It's perfect on you; two beautiful sights converge to create one glorious view."

She brushed it with her finger almost afraid to touch it but wanting to make sure she hadn't imagined it. "I don't know what to say. It's so unbelievably lovely, and I feel so honored to wear it, but…"

He took her chin in his hand. "There are no buts, Lizzy. It was meant for you. Always has been, my love."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Oh, William. It's wonderful. Thank you. Oh, and I'll take such good care of it." She popped up and over to the door to look in the mirror on the wall. "I can't imagine wearing something so elaborate, though. Whatever shall I wear—" She threw a look to him over her shoulder. "Oh, the wedding?"

He nodded. "If you'd like; I think it would be brilliant."

She came over to him, joining him on the couch, feeling optimistic for what their future held. "You're right. Everything will be brilliant."

"Now what were you going to say?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Goodness, I had so many things to tell you and you've just left me befuddled and stammering like a fool. Let's see there was the wedding—which was so beautiful, but before that I want to talk about Mary. Oh, my. What has happened to me?"

Suddenly what Elizabeth had to say wasn't as important as watching her lips move, her eyes light up, and her long lashes fan down over her fine eyes, sparkling with excitement. "Take a breath now, Eliza." He didn't often call her by the nickname, but when he did, it touched her deeply and rendered her weak at the knees. He scooted closer and leaned toward her until their faces were mere inches apart. "I want to know everything," he whispered. "Just don't…stop…talking."

His scent and warmth radiated through her, creating a euphoria that calmed her. What had she been saying? She drew in a deep breath. Her eyes connected with his, which darkened and bore through her so deeply she flushed under his gaze. Darcy was a man of few words and many sides, several of which set her teeth on edge. But the one he transformed into at that moment, the one that set her insides on fire and melted her heart—that William Darcy had a hypnotic effect on her.

She blinked away from his gaze to focus. "Er…well." She giggled like a school girl and wondered for the hundredth time if she was too unworldly and unsophisticated for Mr. William Darcy, leader of one of the largest real estate development companies in the country and head of the notable Darcy family estate. After all, she actually was, technically, still a school girl. She returned her attention to his waiting stare, his eyes instilling confidence in her that whatever she thought she lacked held no significance to him; she, and only she, would become his wife. "Suddenly I don't feel so much like talking."

William's arm slid around her waist, and he pulled her closer. "I suppose I could find the strength to wait to hear your reports." He nuzzled her in the crook of her neck, and she tilted her head with a sigh. "Oh, Lizzy. I hadn't realized how much I missed you until this very moment."

Her hand went to his broad shoulders. "Oh, William." His lips pressed softly into her neck. "Oh…Georgina!" Over his shoulder she spotted his sister walking in from the hallway.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything," Georgina said, strolling over as if she were modeling on the runway at Plaisterers' Hall. Elizabeth's mouth hung agape. What the hell happened to her ruddy twisted ankle? No one heals that quickly.

Elizabeth popped up to greet her, and the two women successfully executed a side hug/air kiss greeting. "Georgina, I had no idea you'd be accompanying William back home." She speared William with a glare, hoping his amorous attention was not a ploy to soften her up. Surely, the necklace was not. His eyes bounced away as hers connected. "Yes, well…" he said, standing. "I felt brutish abandoning my sister, but I couldn't wait any longer to get back to you, love."

Elizabeth didn't respond as Georgina spoke too soon. "Yes, I'm afraid my big brother still feels responsible for me, Lizzy. I admit being alone right now is the last thing I need."

William excused himself to the kitchen to fetch coffee and biscuits.

Elizabeth remembered a root canal she'd rather have been at and considered bolting for the door. But, she reminded herself that his family would soon be her family and she was in no position to throw stones about on that topic. "I'm sorry you've had such an awful go of things lately." The words felt forced. Her mind spun at how her visit would affect her and William. She wanted to know how long but couldn't bring herself to ask. Later, when she had privacy—if she got privacy—with William, that's when she'd get her answers. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you, Lizzy. I will so enjoy having you as a sister." She flopped down into a chair. "But for now, I'm only capable of wallowing in my own self-pity. I'm sure _you_ understand."

"Right." No, she didn't understand. Not at all. Georgina had a skill for tossing criticism wrapped in a pretty polite bow or simply turning any topic around to focus on herself. So completely opposite from the shy young girl she'd heard so many stories about. "Of course, Georgina."

"But I'll have you know that there's not a single man out there worth a damn. All scoundrels they are. You'll be keen to appreciate my brother and hang on for dear life because it's a bloody jungle out here."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and worked to churn up a response that didn't sound contrite. "I'm lucky to have him." Her hand instinctively went to the necklace, and she wondered if Georgina knew William would give it to her.

Georgina appeared not to have heard Elizabeth and pointed her gaze toward the window. "I never thought the day would come, but talking about myself has become tiresome. Let's change the subject, shall we?" She turned back to Elizabeth as William entered with a tray and set it on the table. "Did William tell you the good news?"

"Good news?" Elizabeth said, eyeing a nervous looking William.

"Yes. Aunt Anne has agreed to host the wedding at the country club. Isn't that brilliant?"

"The country club?" William handed her a cup of coffee with a nominal grin. She set it down on the coffee table just as soon as it reached her hands. "The one we had lunch at after Easter?"

William nodded, and Georgina pushed to the end of her seat brows heading up to her hairline.

"That's an hour away," she continued. "You expect our guests to travel that far?"

"You adored the garden, remember?" William said. "And we do want an outdoor ceremony."

"Yes, but—"

"Half the guests will be our friends and family," Georgina put in. "I'm surprised by your reaction, Lizzy. I'd have thought given your family's circumstances…"

Elizabeth fought the frustration rising up in her as her future sister-in-law continued.

"Well, I'd have thought you'd be more grateful."

What could she say? Georgina was right, but the implications would be far-reaching. Her parents not being the least of the problems this could cause. Mother might be insolent at first and father would be too proud even given his shaky position at the firm. But the bottom line was, this was their home and this was where she wanted to get married. She turned to William, her eyes pleading for some assistance.

He gave her a tight smile. "You'll agree it's a wonderful offer, Elizabeth. The type of wedding people expect for us…" He paused to dodge the daggers that shot from her eyes. "…that _we_ want for us, could get very expensive for your family."

A lump formed in her throat. Oh, the humiliation if she were to burst into tears over wedding plans. She inhaled slowly and turned to her fiancé. "William. It's very generous of your aunt to offer, but this is our wedding, and I'd like all of the decisions to be ours." As she spoke her confidence grew, and she was determined that money and power would not take over her life. "If we want to get married on the side of the road sitting on the back of a donkey and serve snacks from a burger van then that shall be our choice."

"What tosh," Gerogina said under her breath. William rose and went to her side, aware of the quiver in her voice she tried to hide. He took her hands in his. "I will sit on a donkey if that's what you really want. But it's not what I want. It's not how I pictured our wedding. I see the day as grand and perfect, and you'll be the most beautiful bride on earth, and not once did I picture our guests eating burgers and hot dogs."

"You know what I meant, William. Can we at least think about it?"

"Of course. But please consider that many Darcys before me have married there, and this will be a great burden lifted from your family."

Elizabeth agreed to consider the offer, feeling both selfish and blindsided at the same time. So much for her plans for a romantic dinner for two at William's flat. Instead they took Georgina out to dinner where she appeared to enjoy her first meal since her starvation diet, which consisted of half the menu. Elizabeth had planned to share every last detail of Kitty's wedding, knowing William felt horrid to miss it, but she held off, preferring not to risk the young woman's negative comments. And when William brought up school, Georgina said to Elizabeth, "I applaud you for continuing your education despite no longer needing a career. The women in the Darcy family are intelligent and well-educated."

Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her and leaned forward, unable to hold her tongue any longer. "Then why is it you are no longer at the University, Georgina?" She'd traveled to Italy the summer after her first year, met a man, and stayed well into the next school year. When she found out he was married, she returned home and had yet to re-enroll.

Georgina straightened in her chair. "I'm considering my options."

"I see. Well I've considered my options, and once I complete my schooling I fully intend to pursue a career as well. William knows I want to work after the wedding." She glanced to him expecting his full support but was met with an uncomfortable grimace he quickly covered by shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. In that moment she thought of her first encounter with Granville and how taken he was with her career choice. It was unfair to compare the two men and yet as the thought crossed her mind she found herself speaking of that very man. "Speaking of weddings," she said, attempting to lighten the mood. "A young man from the wedding has been to call on Mary."

"Really?" Georgina couldn't have sounded more surprised if her lobster had gotten up and walked from her plate.

"Yes. Patrick Ackerman."

Elizabeth checked the two for reactions; William's was unreadable, but Georgina appeared deflated as if she were waiting for a visit from Jude Law and Rowan Atkinson showed.

"What?" Elizabeth asked at her sour expression. "He's got potential. He's a…pleasant young man."

"If I'm remembering right, he's a boorish twit whose eyes lingered on me far too long for my liking. I believe they attended a fundraiser at the club."

"Well now he's a graduate of UCL and is being groomed by his older brother…Granville."

The mention of the man's name caused a reversal of expressions from Georgina and her brother who froze mid chew. William now held that same look of disgust that had rested on his sister's face only moments ago.

"Granville? Now that's more like it," Georgina said.

"And how do you know this, Elizabeth?" William asked. He put his napkin on the table as if the meal was over.

"They came round for tea yesterday."

William's eyes widened, and his chest filled. "Tea? Granville Ackerman came to your house to have tea? With you?"

Elizabeth flustered under his tone which felt too loud for the quiet dining atmosphere. How had she created this conundrum? "Well no. Not with me. It was for Mary. Granville accompanied Patrick who came to see Mary."

"I didn't know Granville was in town. How long is he staying?" Georgina asked, ignoring her brother's flaring nostrils.

Her question went unanswered. "Well, there'll be no more of that." William said, sternly.

"No more of what?" Elizabeth asked. She folded her arms, a universal signal William would most likely overlook.

"Tea or anything with Granville Ackerman. He's not someone you should allow in your circle or let get close to you...ever."

"I think I can judge for myself whom I should let in my _circle_. Besides if he's helping Patrick, and Mary likes Patrick, then what's wrong with that?" Elizabeth kicked herself for bringing him up. How would she tell William about the music festival?

"He's not to be trusted and Lizzy, you're too trusting."

Was she so naïve she couldn't see in Granville what everyone seemed to be telling her? Perhaps his reputation preceded him. "How can you be certain? Do you know him?"

His eyes darted away for a moment before he answered. "I know enough about the man. Just promise me you're going to steer clear of him."

Elizabeth needed time to figure out how to handle the situation given she'd already promised Mary she'd go. She rested her hand on his forearm and gave him a sweet, innocent smile. "It's getting late and I have class in the morning. Let's talk more about it tomorrow, shall we?"

He seemed to take a moment too long to consider her offer. But just as she inhaled to present a counter argument, she caught the change in his expression, the slow blink of his lids to cover those dreamy blue eyes, and all seemed to be right again. At least for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth's phone vibrated in her purse as she sat in the waiting room, wondering why she'd been summoned to the hospital by the human resources manager. Reaching into her purse, she took a quick look at the screen recalling before she saw the number that she'd missed an appointment with the florist. She'd been so excited to hear about the internship she'd forgotten about the appointment and rushed out to buy suitable business attire. How would she explain it to William? He too had said he would be late and to start without him. Typically, that meant a good chance he wouldn't arrive at all. Now neither would be there to select flowers for the wedding, except for Olivia the planner she'd barely spoken to.

The door across from her opened, and a short, stout woman stood in the doorway. "Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth rose and smoothed her knee-length, skirt and buttoned her smart blue blazer before stepping forward and shaking her hand.

"I'm Deborah Searls. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Searls." Elizabeth glanced down to find Deborah's hospital-style wedges which did nothing to add to her lack of height.

"Call me Deborah."

Though still confused about the meeting, Elizabeth gave a nod and followed the woman into her office. She shot a last glance behind her, wondering where the other applicants were. She had been at the top of her class and her professor had mentioned some special opportunities would become available. Elizabeth should have been chuffed at the prospect, but it came without warning, something that didn't sit well with her.

Deborah walked behind a shiny oak desk and gestured to the chair across from her. "Please, have a seat. And pardon the rubbish," she said as Elizabeth sat. She used her forearm to shove a pile of papers, pens, and what appeared to be candy wrappers to the side of her desk, peeking at Elizabeth in the process. "I hadn't planned on company today." Clasping her hands and resting them on the desk, the woman examined Elizabeth, causing her to fidget in her chair. "May I have that?" Deborah said, gesturing to the application in Elizabeth's hand.

She'd almost forgotten about it, and when she glanced down, her cheeks flushed with heat at the sight of it. Her tight grip on the sheet had crumpled a good third of the paper. She winced and handed it over.

The woman barely put her eyes upon it before setting it down on her desk.

"I, er, didn't have a chance to get my resume together. Professor Morley didn't tell me I'd be interviewing so soon."

"Who?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes on the woman who now opened a side drawer and pulled out a small green package. "Gum?" she said, popping a piece into her mouth. "It's nicotine so it'll give you a right kick."

"Oh…no, thank you." She squinted and clicked her head to the side. "Wasn't it Mr. Morley who set up this interview for me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with that name," she said around her chomping. "Mr. Jenkins, the head of our board, asked me to ring you to come in. Frankly, I wasn't aware of an open spot at this time of year. It is a bit early, but apparently you come highly recommended and well, when the head of the board asks, I don't question."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say so she smiled and waited for the woman to speak further. She picked up her application once again and appeared to read it this time. "Hmm…all right. Let's do this." She set the paper down and punched at a few keys on her laptop. "Are you available next Tuesday or Thursday morning, say around…nine…no nine-thirty?"

Feeling completely out of sorts and not remembering her schedule or what she had going on, she replied, "Sure, either is fine." Considering she had no idea what she was doing there, she decided to wing it and hope it didn't interfere with her volunteering at the senior center which she'd started some months ago. A job that Professor Morley had, in fact, helped her obtain.

"Great. You'll need to set aside about three to four hours for an evaluation and interview to see where we can best place you for the time being."

"Time being?"

"Yes, well, typically we start our interns in the spring, but there's lots of work to go 'round. We have several part-timers."

Elizabeth's face fell and suddenly she felt uneasy about the whole thing. As much as the prospect excited her, something felt off.

"But not to worry." Deborah plastered on a smile. "We'll get it all worked out straight away."

Darting her eyes around the room, Elizabeth planned her exit. Nothing felt right about the situation. When she returned her attention to Deborah, she felt obliged to speak up. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Searls, but I'm a right confused by all of this. Don't you want to know more about me? What I want to do? My aspirations?" She shook her head and scooted to the end of her seat. "I thought I was here for an interview, and you haven't asked me a single question."

Deborah rubbed her temples while sneaking peeks at her phone on the desk before directing her attention back to Elizabeth. For a few more awkward seconds, she simply chewed her gum while Elizabeth watched her mouth move.

"Miss Bennet, you seem like a capable young woman, and I have had a look at your transcripts and now your application." She gestured to the paper on her desk, looking slightly annoyed. "Somehow you were recommended as an early hire. Ace! Well done. But don't take this opportunity lightly and don't confuse our expeditious process with apathy. We are extremely dedicated to our patients and we hold our employees up to a very high standard. So if somewhere down the line you don't pass mustard, you better believe you'll be out on your arse."

Elizabeth welcomed the smile that played at her lips. Though Deborah's words were somewhat punitive, they came as a relief to her. "I do appreciate this opportunity and I appreciate your candor."

The two women spoke for a bit longer, Elizabeth finally getting the chance to talk about her schooling as well as her volunteer work. Money had never been a carrot Elizabeth sought to capture no matter how much her mother attempted to brain wash her. And even knowing William's money would be more than enough for them, she wanted a career. Mostly, she just craved good, honest work and the satisfaction that came from helping people. And somewhere along the line she became drawn to the elderly, leading her into a more specialized area.

Deborah half listened to Elizabeth while squeezing a stress ball in the shape of a red heart and swiveling in her chair. Elizabeth didn't miss one of the woman's distractible gestures but took full advantage of her current position. She asked a few questions about the hospital and specifically what strides they were making to bridge the gap between physical and mental health of the elderly—something she'd been reading about and studying as of late. The phone on the desk rang before Deborah could elaborate. She excused herself but invited Elizabeth to take a walk about the hospital. The geriatrics wing was one floor down, so she planned to go there first.

Possibilities flooded her mind as she wandered down the corridor from Deborah's office. Spending these past few years still in college while her friends were either marrying, starting a job, or both, made her feel somewhat inadequate. But now her future was just beyond her reach. Marrying William and pursuing a career would make it all worthwhile.

A sign pointing to the cafeteria caught her eye and caused a rumble in her stomach. She hadn't eaten before being summoned for the interview. She checked her phone to find several missed calls. There was no chance of making the floral appoint, so she stepped inside to have a coffee and a muffin while she figured out all the ways to apologize.

To her surprise, the place bustled and most of the tables were occupied. Planning to take her snack and eat while she toured, she meandered through the maze of humans and tables. Just before the exit, the chocolate muffin she'd selected popped from her grip and landed on a table where an elderly man sat drinking tea and looking at a newspaper.

"If you wanted to sit with me, young lady, you needed only to ask."

"I do apologize, Sir." Elizabeth reached for the muffin, but the man picked it up first.

"My grandson insisted I eat a bran muffin. This looks much more appetizing." He handed her the pastry and pointed to the chair across from him. "Please, have a seat."

"Oh…I, er." Elizabeth scanned the room, about to make an excuse, but found she'd rather enjoy the company. "Thank you."

Once seated, she took a sip of her coffee and spied the man over her cup. He had a distinguished way about him yet she didn't feel intimated. With a pencil in hand, he'd already turned his eyes back to the newspaper.

"I fancy crossword puzzles, too," Elizabeth said.

"I don't," he said without looking up.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she waited and began eating her muffin. A brief regret crossed her mind for the added calories she was certain would bump her up to the next dress size. Halfway through, the man spoke.

"What's a four letter word for shipbuilding wood?"

Only a moment passed before Elizabeth showed a sweet and satisfied grin. "Teak."

He nodded and returned the smile. "Of course. You're very good."

"My sister and I used to do them all the time."

His smile slipped away, but he put pencil right back to paper. "I find them rather tedious."

"Then why do you do them?"

"I'm told it's good exercise for my brain. Apparently mine is out of shape."

"It appears to be quite on point from my perspective."

He looked up; his expression seemed to thank her, but Elizabeth thought better of her response and quickly moved to revise her statement. "But exercise is always good and important to maintain overall health."

He turned his eyes back to the paper. "Just when I was growing fond of you."

With his eyes turned down, she couldn't read if that quip was sarcasm or downright rudeness. If this was a test of Elizabeth's future, she'd sorely failed. Bugger. Afraid to say the wrong thing, she sat in silence, watching the comings and goings of people as she finished her coffee. A buzzing sounded, and the man reached into his pocket. Pulling out a phone, he tapped the screen. "Well young lady, that signals my departure. The mothership has rung for me." He stood and held out his hand. "I hope you'll pardon me for being a bit chordy. Though it may not have appeared so, I did enjoy your company."

Elizabeth took his hand and gave it a gentle shake. "Likewise."

She waited for the man to leave before she turned her attention to her phone, though something about him lingered in her memory. She hadn't had the chance to get to know her own grandparents and envied her friends who'd had relationships with theirs.

She scrolled through her messages and made a new appointment with the florist. William texted that he'd missed as well, which didn't surprise her in the least.

 ** _Sorry, love. Meeting ran long. I trust you completely with anything you decide. Besides, how could I find flowers lovely now after besetting my eyes upon the loveliest creature in all the world?_**

She quickly replied as she sighed through apprehension of two newlyweds passing in the night and communicating via screens. She refused to let that happened to them, and she'd make sure they could have it all. Hearing is voice then would have helped to cement that truth into her heart but she didn't want to bother him at work so she replied to his text.

 ** _I missed the appt. as well, but let's not make a habit of this. And don't forget dinner with my parents tonight. We'll see how lovely you think I am after that._**

She didn't expect an immediate reply; work took his undivided attention the majority of the time. But as she slipped the cell back into the side pocket of her purse, it buzzed again. A spark lit inside her, and she swiped it back out to check the screen. Her shoulders sank into her body as she read.

 ** _Georgina and I will be there at seven._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tossing her left over muffin in the trash, Elizabeth exited the cafeteria intent on taking a quick whirl around the key areas of the hospital. Before she knew what happened, she found herself wandering near the maternity ward and day dreaming of having William's babies. He'd hinted of wanting a slew of boys to carry on the Darcy name, but all Elizabeth could imagine were pigtails and little pink dresses—sisters, just the way she'd grown up. Then again, the thought of a few mini Darcy men did cause her heart to flutter. William would make a wonderful father to a boy or girl, but she was getting way ahead of herself. Her musings were interrupted by a rather large woman who walked past her, sweating and holding her stomach. She stared at the protruded belly as she stood at the nurse's station, willing fertility on her sisters, so she could watch them go through it first.

Just beyond the woman, a door opened and three men exited and shook hands. Elizabeth double taked on the tallest of the three, dressed in a chocolate brown business suit and wearing a coat of confidence. He turned her way and upon spotting Elizabeth looked not the least bit surprised to see her as she was to see him.

Granville said something to one of the men and then headed toward her with a toothy grin. Her mind spun; her mouth fell open. He certainly didn't look ill, and she'd remembered he was in banking so he wasn't a doctor. Her mother wouldn't let her forget that bit of information. Just as he reached her, the pieces fell into place. Before he could so much as say hello, she was in his personal space. "Did you set this up?"

"Feisty as ever. Good afternoon to you, too, Lizzy."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Elizabeth. And please, answer my question." Her words came out angry, but confusion better described the feeling. William warned her to stay away from Granville, but he seemed to be everywhere she turned as of late. And not by coincidence, apparently.

He folded his arms and pulled his lips tight as if a chuckle would escape. "And the question was again?"

"Did you set up the interview I just had to intern here?"

"Of course, I did. How did it go?"

Tiny shakes took control of her head. She'd never met someone so unaffected. "That's all you've got to say?" Why was her voice quivering? The man did her a favor, and she was ready to flog him.

"Well, I'd actually planned to say 'you're welcome,' but I haven't received a thank you yet."

Her chin dropped, but no words came out. That was the second time this man left her speechless and made her feel like a child. She took a deep breath and then a thought popped into her head. Something that Mary had once told her. Whenever you're unsure of what to do in a particular situation, think about what Margaret Thatcher would do. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and attempted to keep a straight face while channeling her inner Margaret Thatcher. "I suppose a thank you is in order."

"And is that the one you're offering?"

"Excuse me?" A nurse came toward them, slowed and stared; her voice had been too loud. She lowered her head and waited. Having the staff witness her getting her knickers in a twist would do her no good.

Taking her lead, Granville stepped forward and leaned in with exaggeration, as if he suddenly didn't want their conversation overheard. Elizabeth suspected it was more of a ploy to get closer and less of a sarcastic way to tease her. She was sure either would benefit him. "Your expression of gratitude?" he said, quietly. "Is that it? I assumed you'd be much better at it."

For someone who was probably in his early forties, he certainly had a boyish smile, and he knew how and when to use it. "You're right." She looked down at her fingers, watching as she fiddled with her engagement ring. "Thank you for setting up the interview. It was very kind of you." Her gaze returned to him. "But I don't understand…how? Why?"

Granville glanced at a silver watch on his wrist and then gestured with his head. "Can we walk and talk? I'm running a bit late."

She followed his lead, and they drifted at a slow pace down the corridor, heading in the very direction she'd planned. As uncomfortable as the conversation was, she'd felt a calm settle on her thinking about regularly strolling the various wings of such a prestigious institution and helping people every day.

"My company has donated money to this hospital as well as acquired donations from other companies. And I recently took our seat on the board here. I knew of your desires to work with the elderly and well, since I had my own personal connection, I felt compelled to make a few calls."

Elizabeth nodded, remembering what he'd told her at the wedding. "I see. And it was that easy?"

"I'm no stranger to a challenge, but in this case, yes. Our company has considerable influence. So you see, you don't have to feel indebted to me."

He touched her elbow as they stopped in front of the geriatrics wing. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him. "I don't. I'm confident I would have obtained a position here with or without your help. You've only just sped up the process. Actually, during an exceptionally busy time of planning my wedding."

"Hmm. Should I now be the one to apologize? I wouldn't want to disrupt your life in any way."

She shook her head and held back a grin, enjoying how she turned the tables on him. "No need." Just as she was about to bid her farewell, a hand landed on Granville's shoulder.

"This was your plan all along, I see. Get rid of me so you could have designs on my new girlfriend?"

Granville turned and revealed the old man she had been sitting with earlier. "Grandfather. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. So you've met the charming and gracious Miss Elizabeth?"

The way he hit the word gracious make her cheeks flush, because she'd been anything but since the day they'd met. The old man smiled at her and gave her a quick wink. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we have been right close acquaintances for some time now. We actually just had a lunch date only moments ago."

Granville's expression turned from amusement to confusion, something Elizabeth hadn't seen him wear before. Finally, he was the one left speechless and mouth agape.

"Isn't that right, Elizabeth?" the man said with a head tilt.

"R-Right, indeed, er…" With the ruse in danger of exposition, she scrambled for a name that hadn't been given.

"Ahh…" Granville folded his arms. "What is my grandfather's name?"

She pursed her lips and eyed the old man. "Um…truthfully he never gave me his name. Preferred to leave a dash of mystery you know? So, I've just been calling him muffin."

Both men's eyes went wide at her revelation.

She paused to let them both properly stew. "Because he's always eating bran muffins when we do crossword puzzles together."

Granville took his stare from Elizabeth to his grandfather, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head. "I…don't know what to say. I guess this is a coincidence for sure."

Elizabeth giggled, and her conspirator spit out a boisterous laugh. "My God, that felt good," he said. "For once I have the upper hand on you, boy."

He stuck his hand out to Elizabeth. "Claude Ackerman. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The two shook hands and didn't fight their continued chuckles at Granville's expense.

"Would you mind letting me in on the joke now that you've thoroughly taken the Mikey out of me?"

Elizabeth explained how they'd met in the cafeteria while a delighted Claude added commentary. She also discovered from Claude that the seat on the board Granville had taken over was his, and that due to health reasons, he'd recently stepped down. She felt drawn to the man as he reminded her of her father even though he was a much older. When the discussion had turned to Patrick, Granville told his grandfather that Mary and Elizabeth were the young ladies they'd been telling him about; he seemed extremely pleased. And surprised. He made that especially clear in regards to Patrick, making a comment under his breath about him—another similarity to her father. But as she watched the two men interact, she couldn't help but wonder if William and her father had been wrong about Granville. With such a kind man as an influence and the close relationship they appeared to have, how could he be the villain they'd made him out to be?

"Well I won't keep you any longer," Elizabeth said, looking at Claude.

"Actually, my appointment only just ended." Then he said to Granville, "Dr. No wanted to speak to you, but I told her you were too busy stealing my job."

Granville ignored his quip. "Grandfather, please tell me you didn't call her that to her face."

"Of course not, Sonny. I might be getting senile, but I'm not a horse's arse."

"Good. So shall I go speak with her now?"

"No, it's fine." His hands flew to his hips. "I'm fine."

Granville bowed his head forward but kept his gaze focused as if waiting for a child to confess he'd eaten a cookie. Elizabeth felt out of place and waited for her chance to say goodbye.

"You see, Elizabeth? He's ready to wheel me away to the nursing home, and I'm not ready to go yet."

"I'm only being protective because I care," Granville said to Elizabeth. She wasn't sure why they felt the need to plead their cases to her, but they were an endearing pair.

"Here!" Claude took a piece of paper from his pocket. "She gave you a long list of things I should and shouldn't do and wrote down my next appointment—which I may or may not be coming to."

Granville looked at Elizabeth, his eyes begging for some assistance.

"I'm sorry I really do have to run…" Elizabeth said, trying to avoid getting pulled in. Granville's expression fell as she shuffled slowly backward. Both watched her like puppies left in the rain. "But, I'll be at the hospital next week, and it appears I'll be interning here." She grinned at Granville, a proper thank you with her eyes long overdue. "So, Claude, if you keep those appointments maybe we could have lunch again." Both men perked up at her offer. Claude lifted a hand to wave and nodded. "Very sweet of you, my dear. And a little sly to boot. But yes, lunch sounds smashing."

"Great. Well I know just where to find you now."

Granville mouthed a thank you and Elizabeth nodded. As she headed for the exit, an unexpected smile emerged. It suited her. She felt as if she'd made new friends in that unlikely pair, and no matter what Granville's motives were, she belonged at that hospital and would make the most of the opportunity. But getting into her car, her heart felt heavy and worry set it. How would she explain all of this to William? He was not an open minded man. But he wasn't totally unreasonable. Was he? Maybe if she could get the two together, they could be friends and all would work out. That was about as likely as she and Georgina becoming friends. Still, stranger things had happened; Elizabeth had always believed that love could bring about miracles.

End of sample excerpt

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "A Rival for Mr. Darcy" is now complete and available on various online retailers in both ebook and paperback. It's my first venture into the world of Jane Austen fan fiction. If you're interested in my books in other genres, I think you'll find something you'll love equally as well. Under my real name, Lia Fairchild, I write primarily romance and women's fiction, but you'll also found some mystery, thriller, and chick lit.

Currently, I'm working on the sequel to "A Rival for Mr. Darcy." You can read chapters in progress of "Mr Darcy: A Man of Good Fortune" here on fanfiction.

Feel free to message me on my Facebook fanpage. JayneMatthewsAuthor/?fref=ts


End file.
